


Not So Alone Anymore

by T_Rahz



Series: Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga [1]
Category: Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga
Genre: Bollywood, F/F, Falling In Love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Rahz/pseuds/T_Rahz
Summary: Just a little one shot of Kuhu and Sweety interacting.





	Not So Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Still high on the amazingness of Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga, I wrote this little one shot based off a small clip in the trailer. It's mostly spoiler-free except for one or two things here and there and unless you haven't seen the trailer. Anyways, hope you enjoy. And hope this is the first of many in this niche of wlw Bollywood fanfiction. Special thanks to my friend @maywemeetagain for correcting my awkwardly flawed Hindi.

Raza was singing. Some love song or the other she supposed; strumming his guitar and leaning in her direction ever so often. She smiled and bobbed her head along, hopefully in time with the tune, but she really couldn’t say. She might have even remembered what song he was singing if his sister wasn’t sitting there so very close to her, almost brushing her left arm with every breath and being distractingly gorgeous. It didn’t help that she was smelling so good either. Sweety had tried that same scent in a shop the last time she visited Delhi but the name of it eluded her now. Her mind was swirling with a million thoughts and emotions. After a lifetime of loneliness, this girl had all but admitted that she was just like Sweety earlier that day. Naturally, Sweety was bursting with questions. So wrapped up she was in her own barrage of thoughts that she missed the confused look Raza gave her as he finished his song and waited awkwardly for her to compliment him. After realising it wouldn’t come, he quietly took his guitar and left, bidding his sister goodnight as he passed her on his way out. One by one everyone else left, leaving the pensive Sweety with Kuhu looking at her curiously. A gentle nudge against her shoulder finally roused Sweety from her spiraling thoughts.

 

“Hey, kaha chale gayi tu? You seem to be lost in your own head there.”

 

Sweety looked up, catching Kuhu’s eyes briefly before shyly lowering her gaze. She smiled and shook her head, not sure where to begin. Soft fingers on her chin startled her as it lifted her face so their eyes could meet once more.

 

“Bolo na, what are you thinking about?” Kuhu coaxed cautiously, not wanting to scare the girl further.

 

“K...kya woh....sach thi? Woh ladki wali baat.... sach thi?” She asked so quietly it almost went unheard.

 

Kuhu chuckled, “you mean if I’ve had crushes on girls before? Woh wali baat?”

 

Sweety nodded, her cheeks colouring a rosy pink as her eyes lifted to catch Kuhu’s yet again. What shade of brown was that, she mused, whatever it was called didn’t matter really, it was already one of her favourite colours.

 

It was Kuhu’s turn to blush now; Sweety’s unwavering gaze filling her with all sorts of hopeful thoughts that she really should not be entertaining just yet. She looked away, needing to control the direction in which her heart was pulling her. She took a moment to compose herself before responding, not daring to look up just yet.

 

“What would you say if I said yes?” She countered, curious to know if she had read the girl right.

She waited but no answer came, causing her to look up at last, only to catch Sweety’s eyes still trained on her face. The girl’s mouth opened and closed a few times, as though she was fishing for the right words but just coming up empty.

 

“Sweety...” Kuhu prodded gently, “have you ever had a crush on a girl before?” She volleyed the girl’s own question back at her. Sweety’s eyes bulged comically, as if she were caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Hey,” Kuhu whispered, resting her hand on Sweety’s, whose attention immediately shifted to the hand placed on hers. “Mujhe dekho na?” She requested softly, trying to get Sweety to look at her once more. But the girl didn’t budge. Kuhu dipped her head and saw the tears welling up in those large sad eyes.

 

“Hey....hey..” she cooed, “it’s ok, i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just thought-“ Stormy eyes lifted to meet hers, silencing her instantly.

 

Sweety wiped at the corner of her eyes with her dupatta before finally speaking. “A..aap mujhe upset nahi karti. I just... I’ve just never met someone.... like me before,” she admitted, the last part coming out in a hushed whisper.

Kuhu couldn’t stop herself, she reached across and tucked an errant lock of hair behind Sweety’s ear before cupping her cheek tenderly.

“I’m happy we’re the same,” she smiled reassuringly, “else this would be a really awkward conversation,” she added with a cheeky smirk, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

Sweety laughed openly at this and rested her hand on the one still caressing her cheek, reveling in the warmth and softness of it. She might not have known this girl for very long, but somehow she just knew that things were going to be very different from now on. Just a look and a few understanding words from this girl made her feel so safe and validated that for the first time in a very long time, she didn’t feel quite so alone anymore.


End file.
